Guardian Angel
by The Demon's Quill
Summary: Kurt is new to Xavier's mansion but his past is still lingering over him whether or not he knows it himself. Set around Christmas and story lined followed from the X-men uncanny series and X-men evolution with a bit of improvisation. please enjoy


Guardian Angel Chapter one: A comical history.

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men. (contains spoilers of the 2003 X-men uncanny vol 1).

Previously [uncanny X-men the draco prologue- marvel PG 428 ].

* * *

The dark and snowy streets of germany, were lit up by the scorching flames of torches and the silver glow of the moonlight, highlighted the murderous look that glinted in the eyes of the angry mob shouting observations of their newest prey.

'She went this way!'  
'Towards the falls!'

Their object of hate was materialized in dark blue skin that was covered in a white, floor length night gown; that twisted tightly around her body in it's material confinements, making it difficult for her to panicked, fluorescent yellow eyes stood out in the dark of the night while the torches reflected metaphoric demons on her face symbolising the fury of the villagers in pursuit.

The wind was blowing her shoulder length, scarlet hair wildly around her face, perfectly mimicking the chaotic situation she found herself in .

"Dammit Azazel! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" The woman shouted in angst against her previous lover and the main reason she was in this situation other that the bundle of blue limbs wrapped in a cocoon of silk sheets.

"I had everything I ever wanted in life, before you! I was happy, and rich and powerful and -  
-how could I have been so stupid? how could I have let you do this to me?!" She continued to scream in outrage; at herself this time, coming closer to the falls.

She hung the child in the palm of her hands over the edge of the cliff while her eyes scrunched in pain and her lips quivered at the pure emotion.

"I'll change my appearance and escape, yes but with nothing.  
No money,no clothes, and nothing of any value whatsoever."

The air began to thicken as the days event began to pass through her mind.

"nothing"

The child slipped through her fingers while its golden eyes looked upon its mother in confusion as she began to get further away . The blanket began to unravel due to the velocity of the upthrusting air as the child began to fall faster and further down the cliffs surface.

"why couldn't you love me, Azazel?" The blue woman continued to watch her child fall through the gap between her out stretched arms that only moments before held a child... her child.

*BAMF*

Red and pink clouds of smoke enveloped the child before it hit the waters and vanished taking the child with it.

"why?" The woman was barely holding herself together as her face scrunched up and her eyes were fighting away the tears of a lost love.

* * *

-14 years later- Greymalkin Ln, Westchester County, 1407, North Salem, NY 10560, United States

The green, freshly cut hedges circled around the school like a type of natural protection to defend the inhabitants from the cruel world, hidden by the trees and shrubbery.

The school itself was more of a miniature castle constructed from murky bricks, cement and creeping ivy reaching up to all three floors and winding around the oak framed windows.

Xaviers school for gifted youngsters was filled with departing students signalling the end of yet another hard working term. As car horns broke over the sounds of the student saying their goodbyes for the christmas holidays.

A few of the student; that would be staying for the holidays, had positioned themselves near the water fountain in front of the mansion watching their classmates leave with their families or groups of friends to the nearest bus stop.

Among the remaining students was Angel, Rogue, Kitty and to the furthest side of the fountain was kurt; who was looking upon the other students with envy, while flicking his tail into the water.

due to the fact that he had a large difficulty with speaking english; because of his germanic upbringing and his physical appearance, had made him an outcast around the human looking mutants.

Kurt let out a sigh when he saw the professors and older students approaching the teens which included Wolverine, Scott, Jean,Ororo and Hank. They immediately went over to the other student to catch them up on the recent X-men information and other gossip.

When Professor X's periwinkle eyes, spotted kurts blue fur he was shocked and slowly rolled over to him in his chair.

"Hello Kurt" The professor started awkwardly spreading out his words to make sure that the younger boy understood and could keep up in the conversation.

Charles regretted that he barely knew the boy and that sometimes he even had to read his mind to remember the boys name.

"Guten abend Herr" The boy replied cheerfully, people didn't overly pay much attention to him due to the language barrier.

"When.. are..your..parents..arriving?" Charles asked carefully.

Kurt looked at him quizzically while tilting his head at an angle for a moment and then brought out a translator. Kurt mouthed the words the professor had spoken to him in silent contemplation while the older man waited patiently.

Kurt blushed a shade of embarrassment as he had successfully translated the text.

"I no have perants" The boy attempted while casting his eyes downwards to his shoes that were too small and not right for his mutation.

Charles physically winced at his mistake remembering that the boy sought out the X-men after his caretaker; Margali Szaroles, attempted to harm him after the death of her son, Stephan.

The older man tentatively put a shoulder on the boys arm in guilt and told him "you may stay here as long as you like"

It took kurt a moment to comprehend what the professor had said to him but smiled wildly showing off his pearly white fangs and he thanked the professor gratefully.

"Danke Herr, Ich Danke Ihen sehr"

The professor chucked to himself still fascinated with the young boys physical mutation as he showed him to the third floor and into a guest bed room. Giving one last look behind him, at his other students and friends, to witness that they had been undisturbed in their conversation before he went into the mansion with the blue wonder following him eagerly while swishing his tail in anticipation.

Authors note: I will be following the story from the comics books and maybe from the tv series and my german was from google so if it is wrong then please tell me and I will correct it. Comments and criticism are loved. To be continued...


End file.
